


Star Wars: One Shots

by Silentx13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Clone Wars, Fluff, Multi, Mystery, Old Republic Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Rebels, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Light Side of the Force, star wars planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Just a bunch of different one-shots for star wars.





	1. A bit too big

Boba Fett saw his father's helmet hanging up. He smiled and took it down and out it on. How he loved his father, he wanted to be just like him. The galaxies greatest bounty hunter.

When he opened his eyes and looked around at the inside of the helmet it wasn't dark like he had thought. It actually looked like a little control panel he smiled and suddenly he heard a click entering the bedroom. It was Jango. He was in trouble now.

However, when Jango saw the oversized helmet on Boba's body he just smiled and began laughing. He walked over and took the helmet off Boba's head and said, "Don't worry your own armor will fit."

"My own?" Asked Boba looking up at Jango.

"Yes, this armor was given to me by the Mandalorians." He said putting his helmet back in its spot.

"When I get it, will you teach me how to use it?" He asked wide-eyed. Jango just looked at him and smiled. He bent down and said, "Of course I will," he then ruffled his son's hair. Boba then tackled Jango in a hug. Jango just grinned and hugged back.


	2. Healing

When Rex opened his eyes and blinked away the bright light. What had happened? He remembered being in a fight...General Grievous came and he charged at him then...it was all blank.

"Rex! You're awake!" Said Kix rushing over to him.

"What happened?" Rex asks becoming aware of his surroundings and of his body. He suddenly began to panic. "Kix...why can't I feel my legs?!" He gasps as he tries to sit up but he couldn't move.

"Easy," Kix said putting a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Grievous broke parts of your back." He informed him. "You've been paralyzed...." He adds slowly.

Rex's face paled and he felt like he sunk deeper into the bed. "I...what?" He asks in a low voice.

"You have been paralyzed," He says again.

"Is there anything you can do?" He asks looking at Kix his eyes slightly wide. Kix just shook his head. "I am sorry...I checked. Kriff, I even contacted Kamino. There is nothing Rex. I am sorry."

Rex just nods and closes his eyes. What was going to happen to him? He couldn't fight or do much in the battle felid if he was paralyzed. He winces and looks at Kix. "I'll give y-" But before he could finish Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Tub came in.

"REX! HOW DARE YOU GET HURT! YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED!" Fives started folding his arms scowling at the injured captain. Rex chuckled softly as the door opened and Ahsoka walked in with Anakin.

"General-" He began trying to sit up more. Kix stopped him though since he was about to move too far up and hurt himself more. Rex just laid there and winces as settles back. "Well, how is he?" Asks Anakin.

"He's paralyzed, I am not sure what we can do. Kamino's only advice is to cast him off." Kix said. Rex looks at Anakin and Ashoka.

"No. That's not going to happen." Said Anakin firmly.

"Thank you, sir," Rex said in a low voice. Anakin nods at Rex and then he turns back to Kix and says, "Is there anything we can do in the meantime?"

Kix thinks and shakes his head. "The only thing I can think of is to have him stay laying down and not moving. Or maybe even a bacta tank." Kix says as he looks at Rex who was listening quietly.

"Will the bacta tank help him move around?" asks Ashoka.

"Yes, that's what I think." The medic replied. Ashoka nods and looks at Rex.

"What do you want to do, Rex?" She asks him. Rex looks up and takes a breath. He then says, "I just want some time alone right now..."

"Rest up Rex." Said Anakin. Kix then ushers everyone out before turning to Rex and asking, "Is there anything you want before I go?"

"No...I am good." He said closing his eyes. Kix turns off the lights and leaves. Rex just breaths. What was going to happen to him if he couldn't fight? Will Kamino just get rid of him? Will he be able to walk ever again? His mind spun with thoughts till he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

"Master Rig Nema? What do you suggest?" Asks Anakin to the Jedi Medic.

"I do not know, Master Skywalker." She replied thinking. "There is a place that might be able to help your captain."

"Where is that?" Ahsoka asks.

Rig Nema's hologram looked at her and said, "It's on a planet near the unknown region. It's called Astralon. It's inhabited by many different species. They are a very peaceful planet with no real government or ruler. People live there in peace and a large population is of skilled medics. If anyone can heal the captain it's someone from there."

"Thank you, Master Rig Nema. If you can send us the coordinates that will be most helpful." Anakin adds. The other Jedi master nods and sends them to him.

"Alright," Anakin says after he said goodbye with Rig Nema. "Let's go tell Rex the news and see if someone can go with him." Ashoka nods and follows him close behind.

* * *

 

Rex sat in a wheelchair outside a ship. They had come to the planet where maybe a healer could help him. He sighs and closes his eyes. "Are you, Captain Rex?" Asks a voice. He opens his eyes and turns his head. The voice came from an older look man, he was tall with black hair with that was going white a little.

"I am," Rex said.

"I am Alark." He said introducing himself bowing his head a bit. Once he stands straight again he looks around and asks, "is there anyone else with you?"

Rex nods and said, "Three other clones."

Alark nods and turns to the ship as three clones come out. The ones that came with where Fives, Echo, and Tup. They look up at Alark and Fives asks, "You're the medic?"

"Yes. My name is Alark and all of you are welcome to stay at my home." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Said, Rex, as Fives took the handles to the wheelchair and began pushing it after Alark as he leads them down a path.

"It's no problem. So do you have any questions, Captain?" He asks.

Rex nods then asked, "if you do heal me. How long will it take?"

Alark sighs, thinking for a few moments then said, "That is a hard question to answer. All healing takes time both for mental. I know this isn't what you probably wanted to hear but it's the truth and all soldiers get wounded in battle. Your not the first one and you will not be the last."

Rex nods and perks up a little as Alark leads them to a medium-sized house right by a stream. It looked peacefully but he could also see a little area shot up as a shooting range. "I set up the shooting range since I found out you guys were coming. I thought you might want to keep up your practice." Alark said.

"Thank you very much, sir," said Fives as Alark leads them into his house. 

"So. Captain, when do you want to start?" Alark asks Rex.

"As soon as possible." He replied. He nods and said, "Alright then, settle in and we'll get right to work."

* * *

Rex was laying down on his stomach. Fives was standing next to him as Alark was getting everything ready for the surgery. Rex was breathing rather deeply and was clutching Fives's hand.

"You'll be alright," Fives promised. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Are you ready?" Alark asked.

Rex nod nodded as Alark got ready to the needle in Rex's arm. "Count to ten from," he said.

"One..." Rex said. "Two..."

On two Alark pushed the needle in. "Three..." He said with a slight wince. "Four...five...six...seven...eight..." He said as he starts to get tired and his eyes begin to close. "Nime...te..." With that he was asleep. Alark slides in an oxygen mask and turned to Fives.

"Alright. I'm going to start, can you please wait outside and I'll come to get you when I'm finished," he said.

"Alright...please take care of him," Fives said.

"I promise," Alark said.

* * *

It has been around two and a half weeks since the surgery and Rex, still wasn't able to feel anything past his waist. He began to have small feelings in his waist so he could turn his body a bit. Rex was getting a bit restless though, he just wanted to get healed so he can get back to fighting. Alark kept on telling him that it took time when he was still recovering from surgery.

One day Rex groaned in frustration as Alark was checking to see how Rex's back was. "It takes time," Alark said as Rex took a deep breath. When he finished he helped Rex sit up and helped him out his shirt one.

"How long is going to take?" Rex asks. 

Alark looked up and said, "It can be a while. You are still recovering from the surgery. I told you these things take time."

Rex folds his arms and leans back. "I am tired of waiting! I want to be able to move! To do something I don't want to..." Rex shouted but stopped and looked down. Alark waits for him to calm down. Letting him take a few deep breaths. 

"Sometimes it's not physical scars that need to heal. Sometimes it's emotional scars that need to heal." Alark replied calmly. 

"I am fine mentally," Rex said. He folded his arms and looked away from Alark. 

"That may be true of what you think but I have been around long enough to know that is false," Alark said.

"That is not!"  Rex shouts. 

"Rex." Said Alark calmly. "I know this is hard but you are human. You are allowed to feel things despite how the republic looks at you. Also, despite how you look at yourself."

Rex was silent and looked away. Alark sighed a bit. "Alright." He said as he stood up. "Let's try more for a little but then try to rest up."

Rex just nodded and they did work for a bit longer. After twenty more minutes of trying, Alark helped Rex to bed. After he walked outside to see how Fives, Echo, and Tup were doing. They were using the shooting range he had set up for them.

"How is he?" Asked Fives.

"Physically he's healing rather well. I'd say in another few weeks his spine should be completely healed." Alark replied. "I'm more concerned about his mental state though."

"What do you mean?" asked Tub.

"I mean he says he is fine mentally but if that were the case he should be healing much faster. I have seen this exact thing before, he said he was fine yet he carried so much weight around it was killing him." He said.

"You're talking about someone you use to know?" Asked Fives.

"Yes. Very similar to Rex." He replied. "Don't worry though, Rex will be walking again soon."

* * *

The next day, as Alark was trying to help Rex move his foot Fives, knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Alark as he turns and Fives stepped in.

"Hey, how are things going?" Fives asked.

"Fine... " Rex said but pushed that away and asked, "well? What's going on?"

"Rex...Anakin called...He needs me, Echo, and Tub. We need to go but we'll be back in a bit over a month." Fives said. "I'm sorry. We do have to go."

Rex nodded a little and said, "It's alright I understand."

Fives gave a nod and said, "the others will be in here soon to say goodbye."

Rex nods a bit as Alark said, "It was a true pleasure meeting you." Alark stood up and shook Fives hand.

Soon Echo and Tub said goodbye to Rex and promised they'll be back as soon as they could. Alark went to see them off as Rex was left alone inside. He was staring out the window as he saw the ship take off and fly off. He clenched his fists as he watched the ship vanished into the sky.

Alark stepped back in and asked, "it's getting late...why don't we eat a bit of something before we continue."

"I'm not hungry..." he replied bitterly.

"Alright. Then let's continue some." Alark said.

"No!" Rex snapped. Alark stepped back a bit. "I'm done! I can't do it anymore!" Rex said bitterly.

"Rex... " Alark began when Rex cut him off and shouted, "No! I'm done! Nothing you are doing is working, you're just as worthless as I am! Just...just leave me alone."

"Alright. I'll be in the other room if you need me. Try to get some sleep and if you do get hungry I'll leave some food by your door." Alark said softly as he left Rex's room.

Rex just rolled the wheelchair over to his bed and struggled to get out off the wheelchair. Eventually, he was and landed in bed. He struggled a little more and was able to get under the blanket. He closed his eyes, he was miserable. He missed his brothers and he felt awful for snapping at Alark again who no matter how mad Rex got he still was nothing but kind and helped him.

He eventually fell asleep but he shifts a little as he slept. A nightmare began to form. He turns his head a bit and began to scream. His eyes flew open and found Alark right next to him.

"Easy. It was just a nightmare," he promised. Rex breath shook as Alark helped him sit up. He handed Rex some water and after Rex finished both were silent for some time until Rex broke the silence with, "I'm scared..."

Alark looked over at him and waited for him to continue. "I'm scared what will happen if I won't be able to walk again or I can walk but I get hurt again and I won't be able to recover. What if my brothers get hurt and I'm not there to help. In my dream just now, I face General Grievous again and he..." Rex said his voice broke a little as he spoke.

"It's alright to be afraid," Alark said gently placing a hand on his shoulder

"Not for Clones. We are engineered not too we are supposed to be able to keep going no matter what." Rex said looking down at his legs. "We aren't supposed to be...useless." He clutched the blanket and a few tears came to his eyes.

Alark stood up and took a needle and asked, "What were to happen if I pushed this into my hand?"

"You'll bleed," Rex said sniffing a little.

"And what would happen if I did it to you?" He asked.

"I'll bleed," he replied.

"Would you stick your hand in a fire?" Alark then asked.

"No. Of courses not." Rex replied.

"Right. Why? Because you are human. You bleed. You feel. You are not a droid. If you didn't then I'll be honestly worried. Forgot about what Kamino told you or your trainers did. It is alright to cry and be scared. Everyone is at one time or another." He replied sitting back down next to Rex

Rex then hugged Alark and started to cry. Alark just wrapped his arms around him and held him until he was done. Rex sat back and used his sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"Thank you," Rex said softly. "And I'm sorry for what I said. You have been helping me a lot and it has been working...slowly. "

"Of course and you don't have to be sorry. You were upset and it is understandable." Alark replied standing up. "I want you to try something for me."

"What?" Asked Rex as Alark took off the blanket.

"Focus on moving just bending your toes." He said.

Rex nods slowly and watched as his toes bent forwards. He smiled and looked up at Alark with a smile.

"Very good," said Alark.

"Hey. Alark? In a week, I will be walking. " Rex said determination burning in his eyes.

* * *

After a week Alark set up two horizontal poles in Rex's room. They were to help Rex walk. He'll be holding onto them as he walked but so far all's he could do was stand up with them.

"Alright. Now focus on just moving your right foot forward. Just one step." Alark said standing right by Rex as he stood clutching the poles.

Rex tried and said legs trembling, "I can't..."

"Rex. You can. It's alright to be afraid, it's okay. Just one step." Alark said.

Rex took a deep breath and lifts a shaky foot up and put it down a few inches in front of his left one. He does the same thing for his left foot. His legs shook and hurt as he walked but he did take a few steps before stopping and opened his eyes.

He looked and he saw he had taken a few steps. He looked at Alark who nodded at him with a smile. "Good job." He said. "Very good."

Within a few days, Rex was able to walk the length of the pole with ease. Yet, he could not go far without holding something and his legs shook still.

" Alark ?" Rex asked as he was walking the length of the pole.

"Yes?" he asked looking up from where he was sitting right next to him.

"How did you know that will work? I mean...me admitting how I felt?" Rex asked.

"From medical knowledge and experience," He replied. "I helped someone very similar to you. Except not only did he break his spine also broke both his legs. It took me a very long time to get his bones to heal. In time they did, however, he could barely move his foot even with his bones healed. He carried to much weight around with him and He was raised very similarly to you. Show no fear. Yet, he was scared about a lot of things."

"What happened?" Rex asked as he walked to a chair and clasped into it.

"One day he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down. I told him something very similar I told you. I also told I'm this 'being brave is not the absence of fear but being able to fight past it.' That helped him and soon he was able to walk and run after. He did make me promised I wouldn't tell his father about what happened. " Alark said continuing the story.

"His father? How old was he?" Rex asked.

"Sixteen, I understand why he did though. My brother was rather fearless and did not like having moments of weakness." Alark said.

"Wait...so that kid was your nephew?" Rex asked.

"Yes," He nodded.

"What happened to him?" Rex asked.

"He grew up and became a very brave and strong man," He replied.

Yet before Rex could ask another question Alark said, "I have two braces for your legs. I'll help with the shaking and once you get used to them and are able to move around without the crutches. I thought maybe going outside to sparing and do some training will help."

"You spar?" Asked Rex.

Alark nods and said, "I do and it'll be a nice surprise for your brothers when they come to see you in six weeks"

"Wait. So you think it'll be a good idea for me to train and spar right after I get used to it?" Rex asked.

He nodded and said, "Your spine is healed and very soon you will not need the poles to help you walk. So it'll be a good idea to make sure you still have all your skills for the army."

Rex smiled and nodded.  _I still have my skills. Plus, he's a medic and from our conversation that sounds like all he ever was. It'll be easy._  Rex thought.

* * *

Just as Alark said once Rex got used to using the braces they were outside sparing. What Rex thought though was very wrong. Alark was an amazing fighter and marksman. Despite being oldish he could still very easily flatten Rex.

"How...are you...so good?" Rex asked as he breathed heavily.

"My brother and I trained since we bother were very young. That and every day I still run a mile before you wake up and after you go to sleep." He replied.

"You run two miles every day?" Rex asked.

"Technically four," Alark replied.

"You aren't human," Rex muttered.

He chuckled and asked, "Alright. How are your legs doing?"

"Pretty sore," Rex replied.

Alark nodded and said, "Let's go inside and I'll have a look at them."

Once inside Rex took off the braces and laid them on the bed. Alark looked them over and then did a scan of them. Alark sighs softly when he got the results.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"The braces. They are going to be permanent and. When you get older you may have to use a cane." He replied.

Rex's face fell and he looked at his legs. He was quiet for a while  before asking, "How long till they'll be back?"

"Three weeks," He replied.

"Will I still be able to fight?" Rex then asked.

Alark nodded and said, "Yes. I can give you some medicine to help as well as the braces."

"Good. I have that long before I finally beat you for sparing." Rex said looking up at him.

Alark smiled and said, "Oh. We'll see about that."

* * *

For the next three weeks Rex woke up ran a mile with Alark hand breakfast and then he trailed with him till lunch. After lunch, Alark would have Rex rest and the two would end up talking. Alark normally ending up telling Rex stories from his life. Rex found out that Alark was married and he had two children. One of which lived in Mandalore and the other was traveling the galaxy. Or he would teach Rex different things he knew about. Then after resting for most of the afternoon, they would train a bit before dinner and then after they ran for a mile. Rex found out that it was really two miles, both there as back.

Rex was sitting on the couch reading some when Alark walked in and said, "They should be here soon,"

Rex nodded and asked, "I know. It's going to be a bit strange not seeing you every day."

He nodded and said, "It will, I'll definitely miss out sparing with you and our training."

"I will too...well maybe not getting kicked or thrown to the ground and  I won't miss our 'training' that involved me cleaning your house. You were just being lazy!" Rex said.

Alark laughed and said, "I wasn't being lazy. Cleaning can help build back muscles and maybe I was being a little lazy."

Rex laughed and stood up. "I'm going to change back into my armor."

Alark nodded and Rex went into the other room. Alark makes himself some tea and stands in the living room. Looking out the window. He sees a ship land and goes to greet them. The ramp opens up and Fives, Echo, and Tub came out. Yet, this time three more people came out; Anakin, Ahsoka, and Kix.

"How is he doing?" Asked Fives once he saw Alark.

"Look for yourself," Alark said as Rex walked out of the house. Dressed in his armor and looking just as he always did.

"Rex!" They shouted and he was hugged by Fives, Echo, Tub, Ahsoka, and Kix. Anakin stood there grinning. Rex almost fell over but was able to keep on his feet.

"It's amazing," said Kix. "It looks like you haven't been injured at all."

"Well, I do need to wear braces on my legs but I can wear that under my armor without a problem," Rex replied.

Anakin nods and said, "it's great to see you like this...but..." 

"What?" Rex asked.

"With the all the time you were gone. Kamino isn't sure if you should still be allowed to fight." Anakin said.

"He can still fight, he's probably better than before now." Said Alark. "Before he could walk he had to use only his upper body so that was kept strong. Once he was able to walk he had worked out every day. We spared as well and he was able to keep up with me."

"Unfortunately I don't think they'll take seriously," Anakin said.

"What should we do then?" asked Rex.

"We'll figure it out," Ahsoka promised.

Rex looked at the ground and took a deep breath. Alark looked at him and said, "Call them. I'll take care of it."

"I really don't think they'll listen to you. " Anakin said.

"Trust me," Alark said.

"Alright," Anakin sighs. Alark leads them over to where he and Rex spared every day. He calls them and a hologram of the head kaminaoin comes up.

Anakin introduced them and told them what Alark said. the kaminaoin shook their head and said, "It has been over a month and he still needs to  wear the br-"

Alark cut them off and said, "I'm sorry to cut you off but I would like to present what I have first and if there are still issued after we can address them."

"Very well." They mutter.

"Thank you," Alark replied. He turns to Anakin and Again and said, "Attack me with the intent to kill me."

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other then at him. They were hesitant about it but they both ignited their lightsaber and ran at him. Much to everyone's surprise he blocked their attack and disarmed them and sent them both flying in five minutes.

He turns to face the kamainiaon and said, "My name is Alark Fett. My brother is Erken Fett, he is the father to Jango Fett. Erken and I trained together since we were young and when Jango was born I often helped train him. Other people, I helped train are the two Mandalorians you had hired to train your commando's, along with them I also had given pointers and met the two bounty hunters you have now helping you train your clones."

He stopped before he continued with, "Now, for the past three weeks Captain Rex has been sparing and training with me. He can keep up with me and maybe even last longer the Jedi. To answer your question now of it the braces won't work he'll be able to help in a few other ways. Since as he has been healing I have taught him about some history I know. He can give you analysis of battles or of coded messages. Or he could a few other things that will be very helpful. If you are not convinced of what he knows or if the braces will fail I have a great length of knowledge in Biology, psychology, chemistry, mathematics, history, and genetics. Most recently I have been looking into physics. I shall end off with this: he is more than capable of being of fighting and filling is duties as Captain of the 501st. Also, if any of those men..." He points at the clones standing near him. "...have any injuries or anything that none of you can cure or help instead of wasting a life like a savage brainless animal send them to me and I'll help them. So, do I make my self-clear?"

"Crystal," the kamainain swallowed a bit. Everyone saw why the look that Alark was giving him was deadly.

"Perfect," Alark said with a smile. "It has been a pleasure talking with you. Enjoy your evening." With that, he turned it off and hands the comm over to Anakin.

"Thank you," Alark said to Anakin handing the comm back. Everyone just stared at him in surprise. 

"What?" He asked. 

"All..this time...why didn't you say who you really were?" Rex asked. 

"Well. You never asked of my last name." Alark replied simply. 

"Well...thank you for everything you did and maybe sometime we should come back and you can teach me how you were able to disarm me so quickly," Anakin said. 

"Of course and you have a good Captain here and when you come back I hope he's in one piece and has no broken bones," Alark said. 

Anakin nodded and said, "Will do,"

They said their goodbyes and kept thanking Alark for all he had done. He watched as they went on the ship but Rex stopped and looked at Alark. He walks over and hugs him tightly for a moment. Alark was slightly surprised because Rex hugged him with such force. "You'll be alright. If you ever need me, just call. I'll be right here." Alark promised.

Rex nodded a bit and he then headed back into the ship. He gave one last wave as the ramp closed and the ship took off and vanished into the sky. Alark smiled and headed back into the house. 


	3. blast from the past

As normal the Rishi moon base was quiet, nothing was happening as normal. The only thing that is remotely interesting was that soon an inspection team will be coming to check out the base. Yet, they would not be at the base for another few hours so currently there was just time to fill by getting the base ready.

Heavy groaned and leaned back in his chair. He just for something exciting to happen. He closed his eyes for a moment and then suddenly an alarm went off. He yelped and fell off his chair. He jumped up and checked his scope just in time to see a ship rush past.

"What is going on?" Asked the Sargent who walked into the main control room quickly.

"A ship just crashed into the moon," Said Echo looking up from a control panel. "It crashed not too far from here. I can not tell if it is separatists or republic."

"Alright. Heavy, Fives, you two are with me. We are going to check it out," The Sargent said. "The rest of you wait here. If the inspection team comes while we are gone, tell them what is going on."

"Yes. Sir." They all responded.

* * *

 

Heavy, Fives and their Sargent walked down the path to where the ship had crashed. They had their blasters drawn and ready to fire. Yet, once they got close to the ship, the ship's door went flying off and six people jumped out and ran from the ship. Within a few moments, the ship blew up sending parts flying.

"How come whenever I fly with you guys a ship ends up being crashed or blown up?" One of the people who jumped out of the ship asked. They were dressed in Mandalorian armor and they had a slight accent.

"It will get boring if these things did not happen, Nasiarv." Said a female zabrak as she stood up and she turned around and saw the clones. She stared at them for a moment and turned to the group and said, "Yo. Akhisun, people in armor with blasters are over there. If I do the talking we might get shot at."

Akhisun stood up and the clones stepped back. The man who stood up, he was a red-skinned alien and he had strange appendages attached to his chin, his face and were his eyebrows were. He walked over to them and the Sargent stepped forward as well and asked, "Who are all of you?"

"I am Jedi Knight Akhisun, this is Jedi Master Ashara, Commander Kalc, Syia, Nasiarv, and this is....Kesa." Akhisun said introducing his group. The Jedi Master and Syia were both human, Kalc was a Mirialan, and it was hard to tell what Nasiarv was since he was still wearing his armor.

"You two are jedi?" the sergeant asked looking at Akhisun and Ashara.

"We are," Ashara said walking over to stand next to Akhisun.

Yet, before the Sargent could ask another question Syia walked over and asked, "What year is it?"

Heavy and Fives looked at each other as the Sargent answered. Yet when he said the year the group looked at each other surprised.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Asked the Sargent to Akhisun.

"Well. Kinda, you see the year we remember it to be is over a few 1000 years in the past." Replied Akhisun. Silence settled over the clones and the group who apparently was from the past. The one who spoke first after the long silence was Nasiarv. "Well then...why don't we go inside somewhere and figure out what the kriff is going on here." He said.

"That will be the best idea I think," Said Ashara.

The Sargent looked at Fives and Heavy then back at the group standing before them. Akhisun and Ashara did have lightsabers and they were wearing what looked similar to Jedi robes. Also, the armor that Kalc wore looked like old republic armor. He then nodded and said, "Follow me. I am not sure how we can help you but we can get you in touch with our fleet and maybe you can talk to one of the generals."

"That'll work and maybe your general can somehow get us in touch with the Jedi council. They are probably the best place to go for this." Ashara said.

"Well...the generals are Jedi." The Sargent replied.

"Do you have a long record of history at your base by any chance....since it seems like we missed a lot." Said Nasiarv.

"We can try to tell you something about what is going on now," Said the Sargent.

"Thank you, that will be most helpful." Said Akhisun bowing his head some. The Sargent nodded and as they walked back to the base he had Fives walk ahead to inform the base about what was going on, while he and Heavy explained to them briefly what was going on. They explained about the clone wars going on, the clones, the republic, the separatists, and did their best to answer any questions they asked.

When they got to the base the inspection team was there. They waiting outside when they approached them. As the inspection team talked to the Sargent, Heavy heard "Guys. Something is off here...the force is shifting and completely unbalanced. It feels like it's about to cave in on itself." Kesa said.

Akhisun replied with, "I feel that too but for now we need to wait and we'll figure it out later."

Before she had a chance to reply to one of the inspection team stepped over to them. "I'm Commander Cody and this is Captain Rex." He said introducing himself to the group.

"Well, I am sure we were introduced by the troop who went on ahead." Said Ashara.

"We were, there are two Jedi coming to talk with you guys. till then all of you should wait inside." He said.

"I'm sorry I do not mean to be rude but you seem rather nervous. I can understand that and if it will make you feel more comfortable you can hold our weapons." Akhisun said.

"Oh. No, there is no need to do that." Said Cody holding his hands up. "We told them who you were and according to history all of you apparently vanished from your time."

"I see then," Akhisun said with a nod. Cody then leads them inside and once they entered they looked around. They got some extra chairs for them. They say down and Heavy went to sit down. He wished for something exciting to happen, he did not mean this.

He then noticed Echo keeping looking at them or more accurately Syia. She was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence with, "if you have a question. Just ask it,"

"Oh. Uh...according to history you were able to hack into the base belonging to the Sith Empire but you were on the other end of the galaxy. How did you do that?" He asked.

"Easy, I sent a virus through a holo-message, when they opened it They just got a random message they deleted. Yet, once they opened it the virus was there giving me all the control I needed." She replied.

"History most likely forget to mention when they figured it out and traced it back to you." Said Kalc.

"Yeah. I still blame you for almost getting me decapitated," she said.

"I did say I was sorry," he replied.

"Ah. Don't be I did end sending them after you as well." She said.

"What?" Asked Echo. She then quickly explained that Kalc came to her to hack into the base and get the information needed. Then about how they realized what happened and a Sith came after her to give herself time to figure out a plan she sent the Sith after All and while he was being chased by the sith. She called Nasiarv who came and together they took were able to take care of the sith.

"The three of you took down a sith?" Asked Cutup. "They are force users though and hard to fight."

"Force users still can be killed and die," said Ashara. "We are not gods despite how people make us out to be."

"Yep. We are just freaks, with emotional issues and fancy swords." Kesa said with a shrug.

"I have never heard Jedi described like that," Said Rex. She replied with a shrug but suddenly she jumped up. Her eyes narrowed and she then sat down quickly and closed her eyes.

"Wha-" Began Cody but he was shushed by Ashara. "Shh. She needs to focus." She said.

"They are here," Kesa said. "Their ship just came out of lightspeed, they have two ships with them."

"Can you sense who is on the ships?" Asked Nasiarv.

"Nope. I can tell this with both ship's together it's around ten sith and a handful of Imperial soldiers. They have a prisoner or two on board...I can not tell who they are yet." She said and opened her eyes.

"Still impressive," Said Ashara.

"I did learn from some of the best force trackers in the galaxy." She said. "Good news is that they are far from here."

"What is going on?" Asked Cody.

"Two ships from our time are here too, they most likely realized that something is wrong and are heading to a spot where they figure out what is going on." She said.

"How were you able to know who was on the ship?" Asked Rex. "I have seen the Jedi use the force before but they never did that."

"Well I am technically a sith and not a Jedi but this is not a thing only sith can do. I just happen to be very skilled at sensing and pinpoint where people are. I can normally tell who it is and a closer location of where they are. Yet, we all have been running on four hours of sleep each so I am not on the top of my game." She said.

The clones moved their hands to their blaster but Akhisun held up a hand and said, "Calm down. She just has the title of this and she can use the darkside of the force. Yet, she is not an enemy."

The clones calmed down but still were slightly on edge from her being a Sith. She did not seem to care about that. She just stood up and stretched. It was mostly quiet after that until there was a mediator shower and after that, there was a droid attack.

* * *

 

When Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived at the base it was a mess. There were droids scattering the ground and sitting outside the base was Ashara kneeling next to a clone. Rex and Cody were also outside talking to five clones. Nasiarv and Syia were next to one of the droids messing with it.

"What happened here?" Asked Anakin to Rex.

"There was a droid attack, sir," Rex said turning to face them. Ashara walked over and said, "Sentry will be fine, the electric shock only stunned him. There is no nerve damage, he'll be alright."

"You are Master Kasra," Said Obi-Wan.

"I am. I'd rather just be called Ashara though," She said.

"Ashara?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I only stick to formalities if I have too." She replied. "I assume you talked with the Jedi council."

"We did, they want to talk with the six of you," Obi-Wan replied.

"We have some questions first," Said Akhisun walking over.

"We figured you do," Said Obi-Wan unable to hid the look of surprise on his face.

"You're a sith pureblood," said Anakin.

"I am...it seems like history only recorded my deeds not who I was." He said.

"No. They did...just the sith pureblood's are extinct. It's strange to see one." Anakin replied.

Akhisun just nodded and said, "I see. Yet, we do have some important questions."

"Of course. What are they?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What happened to the sith?" He replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Anakin.

"What was their fate? I can only sense a very small amount of the Sith presence in the galaxy." Said Kesa walking over as well.

"Well. They were destroyed and the rule of two was put into place. One master and one apprentice. It has been like that for a very long time." Obi-Wan said.

Akhisun, Ashara, and Kesa all were silent. They looked at each other with a look of worry. "This is bad," Said Kesa.

"What?" Asked Anakin.

"A group of sith from our time went came to this time as well as us. They will mostly find out about this rule of two and change it. They'll bring back the Sith and if you Jedi have been fighting only one sith for a long time you guys will be getting overwhelmed by just one of these sith." She said.

"Yeah...we should try to get the Jedi council as so as we can." Said Ashara.


	4. A Plan

"Commander. The fleet is almost destroyed," Said one of the officers.

Commander Alvilar looked over and said, "Very good, order the ships to pull back and patch me through to their command ship."

"Of course Commander." They replied and bowed their head. She stood up as the other fleet answered her call. She looked at the republic officer as they said, "So you are Commander Alvilar."

"I am. It is good to meet you," She said bowing her head to them. "You have fought a good fight Admiral but I ask of you to surrender, you have fought bravely but you are nearly destroyed. I promise you now that if you surrender I will see that you and your soldiers will have a fair treatment."

The Admiral was silent before he answered with, "So what they say about you is true...yet, we will not surrender. We will win this battle."

"Admiral...your pilot's are nearly defeated and your fleet is almost destroyed. You have no chance of winning this. Your men will be dying needlessly." She replied.

"We will not surrender." He said and cut the communication and then pressed the attack. She sighed and looked to the officer and ordered, "Press the attack. Positions Star 5 and Fire 7."

"Of course Commander," He replied and she sat down as she watched the battle continue. Her piolets outmaneuvered the enemy ships and destroyed them with ease. She sighed as she saw the command ship fall and the rest of the fleet obliterated.

"Order them to look for any survivors," She said standing up. "If there are see to it that their wounds are treated and give me the full report of our losses and if there are any survivors."

"Yes, Commander." He replied. She nodded at him and left her bridge and went to her private chambers and sat down. She took off her cape and laid it over a chair and sat down. She sighed and leaned back. Not too long the officer reported that there were two survivors but their injuries were pretty bad. He also gave her the report of the losses.

"Thank you...take us back to the base." She said.

"Of course Commander." He said and left her alone. She spent the rest of the trip back to the base going over and fixing the report of the battle.

* * *

Alvilar groaned when she walked to her chambers at the base. She stretched as she walked into the main room but she moved her hand to her blaster. Something was off...she looked around and then moved her blaster and pointed upward. "Whoever is hiding here come out now or I will shoot." She ordered.

"Well, it will not be the first time you shot me," Came the reply.

She lowered the gun and said, "Darth Vas. It is good to see you again...I was not sure if you were to survive your mission...alone."

"You don't trust me to accomplish tasks on my own?" He asked.

"No. I do sir...it's just that I find it always helps to have back up." She replied as she put her blaster away.

"Well it would have been helpful but I had to accomplish this task alone." He answered her. "I heard you just returned from a mission. How did it go?"

"A success there were minimal casualties and we captured a few of their troops." She replied.

"Very impressive...as always commander." He said.

She smiled and said, "Last time you gave me a compliment. I remember almost dying a few times. What can I do for you, my lord?"

"Well I have an offer for you...it's top secret so I can only tell you what it is if you agree." He said. "However, you'll need to trust me fully for it."

"I did tell you before...you have my complete and total loyalty and trust." She said. "Plus those times almost dying where rather interesting and fun."

"Yes. Being almost eaten alive is always a thrill." Vas replied rolling his eyes and she smirked a bit.

"You have my trust my lord and I do take your offer. It'll be an honor working alongside you once more." She said.

"On that, we agree," He replied.

"So. What is your offer?" She asked.

"I had a vision of a sith by the name of Darth Bane. I sense that he'll destroy how the sith operate and in the long run it will weaken them." He replied. "I also believe that unfortunately, the empire will lose this war with the republic. So I have an idea where we can preserve the empire and take over the galaxy."

"How?" She replied.

"We gather a few fractions of the sith empire who will be able to work together and leave. We head to a planet that is hard to reach by both the empire and the republic. We will hide there and put ourselves in stasis and everything will be programmed that it will release us at the right time. Them we send out spies to see who everything has changed and we will decide the best course of action. I already have gathered a small group of troops and sith who are willing to join me." He said.

She was silent as she sat there. She thought deeply and said, "So. Before we set everything into action you want me to find the right people and make sure they are willing to do this." Vas nodded at this.

"Consider it done." She replied.


End file.
